


wings and halos

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e09, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Episode 4x09] Während Sam und Dean sich mit Alistair befassen, bringt Ruby Anna in Sicherheit und erkennt dort etwas in ihr, was diese noch nicht in sich selbst sieht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wings and halos

Engelsstimmen im Kopf, so schnell und kalt wie Pistolenschüsse, immer wieder, immer, immer, immer. Niemanden, an dem man sich halten kann - „Ich höre Stimmen, kennst du das auch?“ - immer Angst, immer die Bedeutungsschwere, die sie verwundet und zu Fall bringt.  
Krankenhausweiß.  
Dämonenaugenschwarz.  
Flucht, Brüder, _ein Dämon_ , dem sie vertrauen muss.  
Flucht, schon wieder.  
Alles geht so schnell – _Pistolenschüsse im Kopf_ – hastiges Atmen, sicheres Versteck, sich langsam beruhigen.  
Die Dämonin ist noch da.

-

Mit einem durchdringenden Blick betrachtete Ruby die rothaarige junge Frau, die ihr gegenüber an der Wand lehnte, und der es anzumerken war, dass sie dies äußerst unangenehm fand. Doch vielleicht war es auch das, was Anna unter Rubys Fassade, dem Körper des Koma-Mädchens, sah, das sie die Beine anziehen und mit ihren Armen umklammern ließ.  
Eine Dämonin, der sie vertrauen muss, so etwas passt doch nicht zusammen! Obwohl sie inzwischen längst nicht mehr wusste, was noch Sinn ergab, die Welt zusammen hielt oder eben zusammenpasste.  
Auch aus Rubys Sicht passte hier einiges nicht zusammen. Nun gut, da saß vor ihr also dieses Mädchen, das auf der Wellenlänge des Engelsradios existiert, aus welchen Gründen auch immer.  
Doch da war noch mehr an ihr... in ihr... Etwas das Ruby auf eine seltsame Weise berührte, weder gut noch schlecht, es war einfach nur da.  
Sie fixierte Anna mit einem bohrendem Blick, unter dem diese immer mehr zusammenzusinken schien. Endlich schlich sich ein wissendes Lächeln auf die Lippen der Dämonin.  
Sie hatte mitten ins Herz der Frage getroffen.  
 _Sie wusste es._

-

Fast das Tollste war, dass Anna selbst sich der großen Tatsache noch nicht bewusst war.  
So konnte Ruby in aller Ruhe dasitzen, und sie mit Blicken verunsichern, was ihr für eine Weile auch ziemlichen Spaß machte. Gerade, als sie sich überlegte, ob sie als Krönung noch ein paar Andeutung in die Stille zwischen ihnen werfen sollte, hob Anna den Kopf und sah ihr direkt in die Augen, nicht einmal mehr zurück zuckend, vor dem, was sie in ihr sah.  
„Was lachst du so, Dämon?“ Irgendwas in ihr hatte ihr Mut gegeben, Kraft zu Kämpfen, auch wenn Kämpfen in diesem Fall nur bedeutete, einen Blick zu erwidern. Nicht, als ob sie jetzt wirklich kämpfen konnte, _sollte_ – sie war der Gnade der Dämonin vollkommen ausgeliefert. Sie spielte einfach schon ein wenig länger eine Rolle im ewigen Krieg.  
Das wusste Ruby, weshalb sie sich von der harschen Frage auch nicht aus dem Konzept bringen ließ. Sie blieb quälend lange still, bis sie ihre Neugier nicht mehr verbergen konnte, denn irgendwie interessierte es sie ja doch: „Du weißt nicht, was du bist?“  
Es schlich sich Verwirrung in den eben erst gefestigten Blick. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass sie nicht _normal_ war. Abgesehen von den Stimmen der Engel hatte auch die Art, wie sie, den dämonischen Pfleger außer Gefecht setzend, aus dem Krankenhaus entkommen war, eine deutliche Sprache. Vielleicht fühlte sie also ein rätselhaftes Etwas in sich, doch wenn sie in den Spiegel blickte, sah sie nur das Menschenmädchen Anna, nicht das, was Ruby so schnell in ihr entdeckt hatte. Es war nicht deutlich zu sehen, mehr ein diffuses Gefühl, doch Ruby spürte den Engel in ihr, als würde er sich als klischeehafte Kinderzeichnung mit Flügeln und Heiligenschein vor ihr entfalten.

-

Das enganliegende weiße Shirt, das Anna trug, schien plötzlich die alltägliche Profanität abgeschüttelt zu haben und in überirdischer Reinheit zu erstrahlen. Ruby hasste dass. Zumindest wollte ein Teil von ihr, dass sie Anna, der sie bis jetzt ziemlich indifferent gegenüber gestanden hatte, nun hasste. Schließlich waren sie wie Schwarz und Weiß, wie Motten und Schmetterlinge, die entgegengesetzten Enden der Skala zwischen Himmel und Hölle.  
„Was ist denn nun mit mir?“ Anna versuchte, fordernd zu klingen, doch ihre nervösen Augen straften diesen Versuch Lügen. Zunächst wollte Ruby es ihr einfach nicht sagen, ihren Spruch mit einer Handbewegung bei Seite wischen – ganz zu schweigen davon, dass der Fast-Engel vor ihr vermutlich sowieso nicht so leicht zu überzeugen war, wollte sie eigentlich lieber verhindern, dass eine Zwangsfeindschaft zwischen ihnen entstünde. Warum auch immer. Aus ihr unerfindlichen Gründen mochte sie Anna irgendwie, so sehr man jemanden eben mögen kann, den man erst seit wenigen stillen Minuten kennt.  
Einfach die Tatsache, dass sie ihr – gezwungenermaßen, aber im Grunde doch ernsthaft – zu vertrauen schien, fand sie so bewundernswert. Sie wusste nicht, wie ein Dämon für Engel aussah, doch wenn ihr Anblick in der anderen ein ebensolches Unwohlsein hervorrief, wie ihr die flirrenden Illusionen des Sakralen in Anna, dann ... _Hut ab, Engelchen. Ganz schön tapfer._  
Ohne sich die Worte sorgsam zurecht zu legen, sprach sie ihren Verdacht einfach aus: „Du bist ein Engel. Oder warst einer, oder wirst mal einer sein.“  
„Ich ... was?“  
Das war eine nur natürliche Reaktion, doch Ruby schnaufte verächtlich. „Du hast ziemlich schnell akzeptiert, dass du himmlische Stimmen hörst, wie kann es dich jetzt noch überraschen, dass du auch zu diesen Flatterviechern gehörst? Glaub' mir einfach, ich kann das sehen.“  
Die erste verwunderte Reaktion Annas ist es, sich zu berühren, an den Armen, im Gesicht und sich über die Haare zu streichen, als könnte sie so irgendwie fühlen, dass sie eine andere war, als bisher immer gedacht.

-

Anna schloss die Augen, als würde sie, wenn sie Ruby und ihren bohrenden Blick nicht mehr sah, auch das eben Gehörte verdrängen können.  
Ein Engel. Sie. _Ha, nein._  
Dass sie deren Stimmen hörte, das konnte sie akzeptieren, gerade so, irgendwie. Doch einer von den obersten Dienern Gottes zu sein, das erschien so unvorstellbar und vor allem eines: falsch.  
Engel waren makellos, Engel waren perfekt. Engel mussten nicht in Kliniken eingesperrt werden  
Die Dunkelheit in ihr passte nicht zu dem Bild, das sie von dem hatte, was sie angeblich war – zu dem, was diese Dämonin sagte, dass sie war. Doch irgendwie konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass sie es glaubte. Irgendetwas in ihr, falls Engel ein Unterbewusstsein haben vielleicht eben jenes, im Zweifelsfall die Stimme Gottes, sagte ihr, dass es stimmte.  
Um die Welt noch ein bisschen länger aussperren zu können, lies sie die Augen geschlossen. Sie mochte sich nicht vorstellen, war Ruby nun dachte. Sie waren ja jetzt wohl offiziell Feinde.  
Anna seufzte. Das war ja eigentlich egal – wenn sie wirklich ein Engel war, dann war soeben ihre sowieso schon kaputte Welt gänzlich in sich zusammengestürzt, wen störte es dann, ob sie nach irgendwelchen ewigen Gesetzen verpflichtet war, die Frau zu hassen, die ihr gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.

-

„Alles in Ordung?“, fragte Ruby, nachdem Anna schon eine ganze Weile schweigend dagesessen hatte, und bemühte sich, weniger besorgt denn geschäftsmäßig zu klingen.  
„Was soll denn bitte in Ordnung sein?“, antwortete die andere, mit einer ihr sonst nicht eigenen Bitterkeit in der Stimme. „Wenn du Recht hast, bin ich ein _Engel_. So schön das auch wäre heißt das aber leider nicht, dass ich den ganzen Tag harfespielend auf einer Wolke verbringen darf, statt dessen ist das erste Wort, das mir einfällt _Verantwortung_. Ich ... ich kann das nicht.“  
Sie blickte zu Boden und sah verloren aus und Ruby konnte sie einfach nicht hassen, Engel hin oder her.   
„Hey, ich wette, du bist ein verdammt guter Engel! Denk' doch mal dran, wie du aus dem Krankenhaus geflohen bist – alleine, ohne zu wissen, was mit dir vor sich geht, aber du hast es geschafft! Und nun sitzt du hier mit einem Dämon und musst nicht einmal um dein Leben fürchten, wie vielen deiner Kollegen ist das denn bitteschön schon gelungen?“  
Sie legte alle Hoffnung, die in ihr abrufbar war, in ein Lächeln und auch auf Annas zartes Gesicht schlich sich ein wenig Hoffnung.  
„Wenn alle Dämonen so sind, wie du, dann fände ich das ja richtig angenehm. Ich meine, wenn alle Dämonen so wären, wie du, müsste es wohl keinen Krieg geben. Es wäre einfach alles in Ordnung ...“  
Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob das, was sie gesagt hatte, überhaupt irgend einen Sinn ergab. Das Einzige, was sie wollte, war, diesem elementaren Bedürfnis nach dem Alles-in-Ordnung-Sein einen Ausdruck zu verleihen und Ruby verstand. Sie verstand, doch sie war zu ehrlich, nicht zu widersprechen: „Ich fürchte- Ich fürchte, dass nie alles in Ordnung sein wird. Nicht im Himmel, nicht in der Hölle und erst recht nicht auf Erden. Doch ich glaube deshalb nicht, dass man auch nur für eine Sekunde aufhören soll, diesem Zustand entgegenzugehen.“  
Sie sahen sich in die Augen, sahen sich in die _wahren Gesichter_ , und etwas, das größer ist als alle Vernunft hieß sie, sich jetzt langsam anzunähren und in einem Kuss zwischen Engel und Dämonin eine Verbindung zu schlagen, zwischen Polen, die einander sonst von Natur aus abstoßen.  
Ruby berührte Annas Haare – eigentlich hasste sie Höllenfeuerrot, doch in diesem Rot hätte sie versinken können – und streichelte ihr über die Schultern, wo sie unsichtbare Flügel zu spüren glaubte. Anna hielt sich an Ruby fest und atmete mit jedem Kuss ein wenig Kraft ein, ein wenig glauben daran, dass sie es wirklich konnte – Engel sein.


End file.
